


Almost Perfect

by teddyandgriffin



Series: Sometimes We Fall In Love Togethor, But Not Always [1]
Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A thing, Annadelia, F/F, F/M, James and Cordy are married, THATS, Wow, and my otp - Freeform, because, dont question it, happens, i think this is the only fic i have where annadelia is an actual thing, let cordy kiss anna, ok, purely so they can have illicit affairs, so there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddyandgriffin/pseuds/teddyandgriffin
Summary: Just...Annadelia, and that's all you need to know. Also James has a thing for mundane girls.





	

She’s looking at him. She smiles slightly. He’s dancing with someone else now. 

He’s almost always dancing with someone else. Unless he’s kissing someone else.

She smiles then to. The girls he kisses are always little mundies, he knows he can’t go kissing any Shadowhunter girls.(If he did word would get around. And there would be pressure for a divorce, for them to break their almost perfect little set up.)

She can though. 

(And she does.)

**Author's Note:**

> That is it. I suck, don't I?


End file.
